


every color illuminates

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering, happy fuckin pride month you funky little gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: The first woman is wild and free, a burst of laughter caught in the wind.
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	every color illuminates

**Author's Note:**

> what kind of lesbian would i be if i didn't give a gift during this auspicious month

The twisting road of the canyon disappears behind rock and scrub, a false shield around the outcrop that looks over the valley and the ocean beyond. It is here that the sun dips below the horizon, spreading fire over the Pacific Ocean and casting a golden glow over the two of them.

Eve is perched on the hood of the crimson convertible, legs spread and heels digging into the muscles of Maze’s back. She’s braced against the metal, dress rucked up and clutched between gentle fingers. The first woman is wild and free, a burst of laughter caught in the wind, and Maze can’t help but glance up as she scrapes her teeth against soft thighs and presses her lips to skin softer still.

Against the backdrop of the fading inferno, Maze sees Eve as queen of a Hell far kinder than the cold stone and ash she clawed her way free from. The heat of Eve on her tongue blazes through her veins, the salt-sweet nectar is an oasis in the barren valley. Her thick curls are lined with gold, the ones between her legs with slickness, and Maze would sink to her knees before this queen again and again if she asked. Even now, she kneels in dirt and gravel as if it is a soft bed of moss or the expanse of their mattress. She coaxes sweet noises from lips that tasted the fruit of knowledge, an invocation from a time before the world knew what shame was. 

Eve comes with delight on her tongue and her eyes closed, muscles clenching around Maze’s tongue and thighs shaking around her shoulders. Her fingertips come to rest against the crown of Maze’s head when she settles, a benediction, a crowning, and Maze rises eagerly to accept it. “C’mere,” she murmurs, leaning forward to kiss the taste of herself from Maze’s lips. “You’re so damn hot,” she says, hands wandering from Maze’s cheeks, skating down her chest and stomach until warm fingers find their way past her waistband. 

Eve’s touch is a rush of cold steel, the adrenaline of a fight, and Maze grunts against Eve’s mouth as she grinds into clever fingers. Their kiss is far from chaste, far from neat and tidy. It’s desperation and adoration, lust and something far deeper that burrows under Maze’s skin and spreads beneath it until she’s no longer the demon she thought she was. Two fingers slip into her, Eve’s thumb is on her clit, and the golden queen of minutes before is slowly cast in dusk. Maze catches sight of the first star before she comes, the feeling rushing up on her like a tornado and equally as powerful. She grabs Eve’s thighs, digs her fingers into soft flesh, tastes the copper of blood on her teeth. She’s not sure whose it is, but she soothes Eve’s lip with her tongue all the same, waits patiently while Eve withdraws her hand and fixes her clothes.   
  
“No, you’re hot,” she growls when Eve rests sticky fingers against her jaw and presses a kiss to the corner of her lips. 

A pack of motorcyclists sweep by, the sound of their engines setting time back into motion. Beyond the canyon, the sky is dark, the moon hanging low over the horizon. But Eve is bright as she slides into the driver’s seat and waits for Maze to sit to thread their fingers together. Here, she is the queen of nothing more than a kingdom of their own making. And Maze will go wherever she wants.


End file.
